


Just A Little Cold

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [126]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It might sound odd, but Tony never expected his boyfriend to get sick.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 35
Kudos: 385





	Just A Little Cold

It might sound odd, but Tony never expected his boyfriend to get sick.

He was a magical space mage from a race that could go through three concrete walls and shrug it off like it was nothing.

When Loki said he was _sick_ , Tony hadn’t believed him. He’d rolled his eyes and said Loki couldn’t get out of the gala that easily.

Maybe, he should have noticed that Loki was a little paler than usual and that his eyes were blood-shot – but Loki was a master of illusions, a few flu-like symptoms were easy to fake.

Yet, when Loki didn’t call off the joke, when Tony came up from the lab at lunch time and found him on the couch, wrapped in a black fluffy blanket and sipping tea with honey, Tony finally twigged that something might be wrong.

He came over to his lover and placed a hand on his clammy forehead. Loki made a soft noise and leant against Tony’s hand.

“Shit,” Tony whispered, feeling guilty. “You really are sick.”

“I informed you of this,” Loki murmured his voice rough and exhausted.

“How are you sick?” Tony asked, feeling the first threads of panic. 

He was _not_ good at taking care of people. This was why he built A.I.’s so they could take care of _him_.

“My seidr was drained in battle the other week.” Loki’s eyes were closed. “This sometimes happens.”

Tony supposed that made sense. When humans were run-down, they tended to catch colds more easily. It seemed Loki was the same. 

“Okay,” Tony said. “Okay. Everything will be fine. We’ll get you in bed, I’ll have JARVIS order soup and you’ll be fine in no time.”

Loki’s lips twitched into a faint smirk, but he didn’t open his eyes. “I am glad you know how to handle this.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, knowing his boyfriend too well. 

“You’re being sarcastic. You’re mocking me.”

“Never,” Loki said, and finally opened his eyes.

Normally, Tony would protest the blatant lie, but Loki looked drained. Tony shifted and wrapped his arm around Loki’s back and blanket, encouraging him to stand. Loki moved without protest and together they walked him to the bedroom.

Loki put the mug of tea on the bedside table and collapsed into the bed with a grateful sigh. He pulled the blanket even tighter around him and the sight made Tony’s expression soften. Tony had bought that blanket for Loki not long after they started dating. Loki liked to steal the bedding and Tony had foisted the gift at him, demanding that he have an additional blanket so he didn’t leave Tony freezing every night.

Loki had taken to placing the blanket anywhere but the bedroom just to spite him (he did take better care not to steal all the bedding though).

Seeing him taking comfort from the fluffy item made Tony stroke Loki’s hair and plant a kiss on his temple. 

“If you need me, let JARVIS know and he’ll get me.”

Loki cracked open an eye. “You are leaving?”

“I’ll be in the living room,” Tony promised. “I don’t want you to strain your throat calling.”

Loki smiled again and nodded before closing his eyes. It wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep. Tony slipped out of the room; leaving the door slightly ajar and having JARVIS dim the lights.

“JARVIS,” Tony said quietly. “Tell Pepper the situation and see if we can skip the gala tonight.”

Tony knew Loki would be fine if Tony needed to attend. He’d shrug it off and deal - but Tony didn’t _want_ to leave him. He would only be leaving the penthouse tonight as a last resort.

He might have no idea how to take care of someone who was sick, but it couldn’t be too hard - and even if it was, he would learn whatever he needed to for Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another story where Loki is briefly sick in it but just haven't posted it yet. So, have some fluffy boyfriends being cutesy together in the meantime! I hope you liked it :)
> 
>  **Also some extended notes:** Tony doesn’t have to go to the gala but Loki remains sick for a few days. Tony has to go out the next day and he jokingly gives Loki an Iron Man plush for when he’s away. Loki scorns it and scowls at him, but Tony comes back and finds Loki under the blanket asleep and cuddling with the plush. Tony smiles like the smitten man that he is.


End file.
